Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Talent War
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The time has come! A final battle between the Hobbyists and the Ultra Hero Alliance! Which side will prevail in this all out battle?
1. Prologue

Vera was in the lab, checking on the Fulgore unit that the Last Crusade had since they were in Valentia.

"Is everything alright, Vera?" Mari asked as she walked in.

"Oh, Mari. Because of everything that's happened with the IGPX, I haven't had a lot of time to work on this Fulgore unit you got for us." Vera said.

"I see, do you need any materials for it that I can replicate?" Mari asked.

"Something that can help with his reprogramming so that he won't attack us when he activates." Vera said.

"Alright, one A.I. and Reprogram chip coming up!" Mari said activating her gauntlet as it printed out the chips in midair and grabbed them. "Here you go!" She said holding out the Reprogram and A.I. chips.

"Thanks." Vera said as she got to work.

"So, what were you doing before you joined David and the others?" Mari asked.

"Before that, I was Bisley Bakur's secretary and their mission control for the Fractured Dimension incident." Vera said.

"I see. Before I met Ace and the others, I was a researcher for Germa. I researched the dimensions that often appeared in my world." Mari said pushing her glasses up.

"I see. So Spirius' work was putting a damper on your research." Vera said.

"Not exactly. You see, whenever me or one of my friends entered an area to do our research we found it was unstable and had to activate a device to stabilize it." Mari explained. "My friend Urken was also a researcher and she researched time back on our world." She said before taking her glasses off and cleaning them."

"The only person I know back in my homeworld is my sister Nova." Vera said. "Julius and Ludger lost their lives during Origin's Trial, and...now she's all alone."

"I'm sorry to hear that, if there was a way, we could find a way to bring Julius and Ludger back." Mari said.

"That's appreciated, but...they wouldn't want that." Vera said.

"I see, sorry I couldn't be much help with that." Mari said. "You know, since I'm able to make materials, I could use them to help upgrade everyone's weapons."

"Thank you. They would find that very helpful." Vera said as she finished. "It's ready. Activating now!"

"Pull the lever, Vera." Mari said as she did so, causing electricity to spark as bolts go from the wires into Fulgore. "It's alive, It's alive!" She said as she laughed dramatically.

"Keep it down, down there!" Skull shouted

"Sorry about that!" Mari yelled back.

Once the light show ends, the optics shined.

"I… I think it worked." Vera said.

"Hmm, Fulgore? Are you awake?" Mari asked as she tapped Fulgore on the arm before it moved. "Aah!" Mari screamed before she grabbed onto Vera.

Fulgore slowly got up and held his head. "Where...am I?"

"He is able to speak. It seems that the mind used for this unit has given him a degree of self-awareness." Vera said.

"And the A.I. chip I gave you must of upgraded it. Giving him his own thoughts and emotions most likely." Mari said as she let go of Vera and stood up. "Good morning Fulgore, how are you?" She asked.

"I...don't know. All I could remember was… A blue haired boy and...a fairy I gave to strange people." Fulgore said.

"Those were my friends Ace and Stoj, what you did wasn't your fault." Mari said. "My name is Mari and this is Vera. We're the ones who helped repair you." She said smiling.

"I see. It would seem I am indebted to you." Fulgore said.

"It's no problem, I'm sure everyone will be excited to meet you." Mari said smiling at him. "Can you walk? Is everything functional?" She asked.

"All systems functional. And though you're not of Ultratech, you don't seem to be threats." Fulgore said.

"That was on me. I had to reprogram you so that you wouldn't attack us on sight." Vera said.

"That does explain it. I do not know what was going on, but… I am grateful for this." Fulgore said.

"And I gave you the A.I. chip so you would have your own thoughts and emotions. And you don't have to worry about Ultratech anymore. They're helping people now." Mari said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I will do what I can to be of use to you all." Fulgore said.

"Don't worry we're comrades now so we'll help each other." Mari said. "Let's go introduce you to everyone." She said wrapping her arms around Fulgore's right arm.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"So...about this talent war thing...what is it exactly?" Hope asked.

"One of Talent Corp's most powerful events. Its something rarely ever called. Its normally used to settle resolves between different organizations, but this is different." Makoto said.

"What do you think we can expect from the hobbyists?" Ace asked nervously.

"Not sure. The rules and gameplay are different every time." Makoto said.

"I see, I'm not sure what Hobbyists they have, but we need to make sure we're all ready." Ace said fidgeting with his pendant. "This is the fate of Multiverse at stake."

"Yes. That's why we have to work hard if we're going to finally topple them." Jexi said.

"Hey Anna, can you and Futaba look up the Hobbyists' profiles to see who we're up against?" Aya asked.

"We'll do our best." Anna said as she typed on her computer. "Huh? No files?"

"Same here. Ah!" Futaba said as her computer smoked. "And with a serious countermeasure too."

"Makes sense. They don't want you getting an edge." Makoto said. "Besides, its against the rules to look through opponents beforehand."

"It doesn't matter anyway. We're almost there." Jexi said as Central City stood within their sights.

"Well here we go." Ace said. "Let's rock!" He said as his eyes shined for a moment.

The ships landed in front of the large building that is Talent Corp. They soon headed inside as Diablo stood at the intersection of the 10 facilities. "Welcome! So glad you could make it." Diablo said.

"Hmm." Ace had his arms crossed as he stared at Diablo.

"So...this talent war...what do you have in mind?" Makoto asked.

"For this Talent War...I find it fitting for it to be….King's Conquest." Diablo said.

"King's Conquest?" Azura asked as she gripped her lance.

"As the name suggests, I have within each sector the best of the best offered in Talent Corp as well as the Hobbyists. Each leader will bring a few supporters with them and go for a sector in an attempt to conquer it. You win when all areas have been conquered." Diablo said.

"So we have to fight each of your members as well as the Hobbyists." Saki theorized.

"Not exactly fight, but in a sense, yes." Diablo said. "It isn't all fighting. Sports Heaven will be sporting matches for example."

"I see, so each sector will have a different category for each of us to face." Harpuia said.

"Of course, there are even some cases where a Hobbyist or member of Talent Corp won't cut it. I've had to hire some help as well." Diablo said.

"Like an assassin?" Connor asked.

"Yes. I even hired someone from an organization you've probably heard before...Cipher." Diablo said.

"You even got them involved." Aria said growling.

"But I'm sad to say that you all are two leaders short of competing." Diablo said.

"What? Where in the rules does it say that?" Hope said. "Ugh. Where are we gonna find two more guys?"

"Hey, brother!" A voice said as Benny ran in. "You forgot your wallet in the restaurant and I saw your ship here and…" he said before Hope grabbed him.

"He'll be one of our leaders." Hope said.

"Say what?!" Benny said.

"Hmm. He's not affiliated with anyone so its accepted. But you are still short one." Diablo said.

"Not anymore...Diego." Another voice said as the doors were broken open with chains.

"Linc!" Shuichi said.

"Linc…." Diablo said in shock.

"You seem surprised to see me. I guess it has been about 20 years since we last spoke." Linc said walking in.

"A friend of yours, Shuichi?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. He was the one that helped me and my friends throughout that killing game I was talking about." Shuichi said.

"Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Ace said as he nodded his head towards Linc.

"Diego...I've come to settle things with you once and for all." Linc said.

"Fine. I can accept that. I will be waiting in Sector 10: Supreme Talents Royale for you, Linc." Diablo said turning towards the area.

"Well, guess this is where we split. Who's taking where?" Himiko asked.

"Diablo said that the people we're facing will have backup, so we'll need to pick our arrangements carefully." David said.

"Yeah." Ace agreed before he turned to Azura and Stoj. "I want you two to wait here, can you promise me that?" He asked putting his hands on their shoulders.

"Actually, if I'm right about the Cipher agent they hired, I might need Azura." Aria said.

"Are you sure about that? Well please take care of her." Ace said as he looked to Azura and pulled her into a hug. "Come back safely, sis." He said.

"Do not worry Ace, I will be OK." Azura reassured.

"Hey, Ty. Rules say I need a leader so.." Aria said.

"No need to say it." Ty said.

"Twilight, Starlight. Need you guys too." Aria said.

"On it!" the two said.

"You guys take care of each other ok?" Stoj said.

"We'll be fine." Ty said as he lead the group to Sector 3: Animal Paradise.

"I already know where I'm going. I'm headed to Fighter's Mountain." Jexi said.

"Sports Heaven or Gamer's Palace for me." David said.

"I'm not sure where I should head yet." Ace said.

"David, you're better at sports than most of us. You should head for Sports Heaven while I take Gamer's Palace." Hope said.

"Very well. Just be careful. You might run into Aaron there." David said.

"I know I will. In some way, it's my fault for what happened with his father. But...it's time to own up to my mistake." Hope said.

"Don't forget that I was involved to. He did use Vector to try and kill me, after all." David said.

"Weren't you still a rookie at that point?" Alvin asked.

"I was, but I was still involved in it. So just take him down for the both of us." David said.

"Good luck you two, please come back safe." Ace said as he clasped his hands to his chest.

"If we didn't think we will, we wouldn't have agreed to this, would we?" David asked.

"Of course not, just...please come back safely...brother." Ace muttered the last part.

"You folks sure are gettin sentimental." Connor said making his way to Sector 2: Entertainer's Dream.

"It's not a problem, is it?" Spade asked playfully smirking at Connor.

"Too much sentiment will get you killed if ya let it." Connor said. "As for me...I think I'll shoot down this other guy they hired in a shoot off."

"Good luck Connor." Orchid said saluting to him.

"Why you salutin? I'm dragging ya with me." Connor said.

"Say what?" Ace asked.

"They say you can bring help, didn't they?" Connor said.

"Yes that is true, Connor I leave my sister in your care." Jago said bowing to him.

"Don't worry. I'll try and bring...most of her back." Connor said.

Jago emitted a bit of a dark aura as he glared at Connor. "Make sure all of her comes back. Fight well. And good luck." He said.

"Fine, see ya." Connor said dragging her off.

"Guess we should go too." Zexi said headed for Sector 4: Garden Kingdom.

"Right behind you." Jack said headed for Sector 9: Rarity Talents.

"Time to go." Ace said entering Sector 6: Aquarium's Majesty.

"Guess that leaves me with…" Benny said looking to Sector 7: Cultural Pavillon. "Please no fighting!" he hoped crossing his fingers.

"There are probably team sports where you're going, Dave, so you'd best pick your backup wisely." Takeshi said.

"Oh! I'm in! I'm awesome at sports!" Indigo said.

"Young Ace. The 6th sector is obviously mostly water. I should come with you in order to verify your safety." Jimbei said.

"Very well. The four guardians and Aya, Kagura, Saaya, and Saki will come along as well." Ace said. "You and Leviathan won't have trouble fighting underwater, and I'll have a little something special to help out." He said.

"Hmm… I'm trying to keep my team gender-equal, but I don't even know what sports we're gonna do." David said.

"It could be Soccer, Basketball, Baseball, track or archery. Luckily I'm good at running." Al said.

"The possibility don't really make it any easier. The only ones I'm comfortable bringing along with Indigo and you are Sectonia, Nora, Mayumi and Leia." David said.

"So mostly girls." Al said.

"Yeah, but that's Hope's shtick. I don't want to end up copying him." David said.

"You won't. I'll come with you." Todoroki said approaching.

"Yeah...I'll go too." Ulrich said.

"You can count us in, too." Josuke said with his arm around Koichi.

"Huh? Me too?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Josuke said.

Necrozma let out a bellow.

"I'm not sure how he's work, but I think Necrozma wants to go with Twilight." Mayumi said. "She'll probably need you more than me. Go get 'em."

"I guess I can come along too." Jude said.

"I know I can always count on you when things get dicey, Jude." David said before turning to the Tapu Guardians. "You guys give Hope the support he needs."

"You got it!" Tapu Lele said.

"I think Hope will need you in this too, Odd." Jeremy said.

"Yeah. Sonata, care to come with?" Odd asked.

"Sure. After you explain what's happening." Sonata said.

"Uh...sure." Odd said leading her off.

"I shall provide backup for Jexi." Jago said as he left.

"Same here." Ranma said.

"I as well." Maya said.

"I think I better go help Jack." Joker said.

"I'll go help Connor." Stoj said flying off.

"Us as well." Kabuki said as she, Maki and Harumi went to Sector 2. "If it's an assassin he's dealing with, he'll need all the help he can get."

"Right, and we'll go help Ace." Anna said as she and Roy went to Sector 6.

"(I shall assist Jack as well.)." Hisako said as she disappeared.

"What about Benny and Linc? We can't just leave them to the wolves."

"I shall assist Benny." Minerva said.

"And I'll help Linc." Linde said.

"I'll go with you, Linde. It's my turn to help him out now." Shuichi said.

"I'll go help Benny." Reflet said.

"Wait for me Linde!" Papelne said running up to them in beast form.

"I think I better help out Benny too." Daisy said.

"I'll help too Daisy." Mari said.

"And I'll go with Linc." Aelita said.

"I'll accompany you as well." Guy said.

"I'll backup my brother." Spade said.

"I'm going for Zexi." Kenshin said going to Sector 4.

"Same here. That kid needs some back up." Riku said following.

"I think that should be enough." Nami said.

"If that is the case, the rest of you are welcome to watch from the rafters outside." an attendant said.

"I guess the rest is all on them." Alvin said.

"Let's hope for their success." Yuno said.

Sector 1: David Ishihara, Sectonia, Leonora LeBlanc, Mayumi Kirishima, Indigo Zap, Shouto Todoroki, Jude Mathis, Leia Rolando, Ulrich Stern, Al, Josuke Higashikata, Koichi Hirose

Sector 2: Connor Trav, Orchid, Stoj, Kabuki, Harumi Ishihara, Maki Harukawa.

Sector 3: Ty Takahashi, Aria Blaze, Azura, Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Necrozma.

Sector 4: Zexi, Kenshin Flux, Riku

Sector 5: Hope the Victor, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, Odd Della Robbia, Sonata Dusk

Sector 6: Ace Neptune, Spade Neptune, Aya, Saki, Kagura, Saaya, Jimbei, Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir, Fairy Leviathan, Hidden Phantom, Anna, and Roy

Sector 7: Benny Ginova, Minerva, Reflet, Daisy Ginova, Mari.

Sector 8: Jexi the Hunter, Jago, Ranma Saotome, Maya.

Sector 9: Jack Ginova, Joker aka Akira Kurusu, Shin Hisako

Sector 10: Linc, Linde, Aelita Schaffer, Papelne, Shuichi Saihara, Guy Cecil.

The stage is now set. The Talent War has begun!


	2. David vs Sports Heaven

Sector 1, Sports Heaven. When David and his group entered the Sector, it was how he last saw it the last time.

"Yep. Looked exactly like I thought it would be." David said. "Though, I probably shouldn't be surprised, given what it's about."

"Hello and welcome!" a voice said on the intercom. "This goes out to David Ishihara. He has been challenged to a game of Tennis against our best tennis pro, Love!"

"Love? He was that guy I saw win that match the last time I was here." David said.

"For the rest, you are welcome to compete in any of the sports offered here. Today's sports are Golf, Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball and Ice Hockey." the intercom said.

"Ooh! I can do Ice Hockey!" Al said.

"Uh… Golf's all yours, Nora." Koichi said.

"All of them except Golf are team sports." Sectonia said.

"Exactly." Koichi said. "Which is why Nora will take Golf. I heard she likes it a lot."

"Of course. I was really good at it back home, and even played a round in Gran Tesoro. Though, that one was probably rigged." Leonora said.

"That's right. We were under the effects of Gild Tesoro's gold at the time." Leia said.

"I will take basketball." Todoroki said.

"I'll go with." Ulrich said.

"Gulp… guess that leaves me and Josuke-kun with Dodgeball…" Koichi said.

"No sweat Koichi, we got our stands as extra teammates." Josuke said.

"Does it really work like that?" Mayumi asked.

"Using your extra abilities is permitted." the intercom said.

"How… Interestingly convenient." Mayumi said. "Indigo, I think Volleyball would work for us well."

"That just leaves me, Jude and Leia." Sectonia said.

"Todoroki and Ulrich will be fine with the basketball courts. We should help Al with Ice Hockey." Jude said.

"If I knew it would be like this, I would've brought a bigger team." David said.

"Well, there's no going back on it now." Sectonia said.

"She's got a point, guy." Love said approaching. "You made your bed, now you gotta lie in it."

"All I'm gonna say is that you picked the wrong sport to challenge me in." David said.

"Really?" Love asked brandishing his racket. "I saw you watching me in my Royale against Match. I saw you staring at me with interest."

"Well, it just reminded me of my times on the tennis team back in junior high." David said. "I haven't really played in a while, so don't be surprised if I get a bit rusty."

"Hopefully this will shake some of that rust off." Love said.

"Wait… you're not competitive like Match was?" David asked.

"Of course not. I may be a player but I'm no winner obsessed nutjob." Love said.

"You might have a better attitude with me then." David said. "When I play sports, I get so absorbed in it that I can't help it sometimes."

"Well then...all I can say is...don't cry if I end up trouncing you." Love said.

"Then let's get started." David said.

(Cue- Dragon Ball Raging Blast- Perseverance)

They soon entered the court as Love bounced the ball on the court before serving it up at David.

David's tennis instincts kicked in and he managed to hit the ball back.

"Huh?" Love said as it soared over him. "Okay, not as amateur as I thought."

"Well, of course. I did reach the Nationals once after all." David said. "Like I said, I'm a bit rusty."

"Rusty my butt. This kid's a master or something." Love thought as he served once more.

David hit the ball back with a slice spin. Love returns with a backhand swing.

"Not bad." David said as he went with a topspin.

"You ain't too bad yourself." Love said returning.

"So how many we playing to?" David asked.

"Let's say first to one full point wins. Make it more challenging." Love said.

"Fair enough." David said.

"Yep...and…." Love said hitting it past David.

"15-All." the ref said.

"Oh damn. I knew the rust was going to kick in at some point." David said. "But the real match starts now!"

"Your turn to serve kid." Love said.

"Alright then." David said as he tossed the ball in the air and served.

"Rocket Server!" Love said striking it as it flew at David like a rocket.

David managed to hit it with a backhand, but he was pushed back a bit by the force. "Come on!" he said before it slowed to a stop and only bounced onto the court.

"30-15!" the ref said.

"I obviously can't afford to slip up against this guy." David said as he served again.

"Pinpoint Serve!" Love said hitting the ball as time seemed to slow for a moment. "Hmm. There's a blind spot on his left side. Perfect." Love thought as he fired it.

David's eye glew and he took notice as he left afterimages as he returned the shot.

"What?" Love thought trying to hit back only for the shot to move past him.

"30-All!" the ref said.

"All tied. Can't slip up here." Love thought serving once more.

"Alright then. Let's see you return this!" David said as he hit a drop shot, sending it just over the net.

"Damn it….which will it come? Left or right? I'll try right." Love said hitting the ball only for it to hit the net.

"30-40!" the ref said.

"One more, and it's over. I can win this thing!" David thought. "No wait… Calm down, David. Get cocky, and the branch of fate will snap and hit you in the face. It's happened to you before."

"We ain't done yet! Here comes my special serve!" Love said serving it and hitting it at a high speed.

"A laser serve?" David thought as his eye glowed. Acting fast, he hit it with a flat shot.

"A flat shot? Too easy." Love thought as he jumped. "Here comes a love special!" Love said sending it back at David.

"Just stay calm… Stay calm…" David said as he hit it as another drop shot. "With a drop shot, he'll have no choice but to lob it over the net. That's when I'll show him my technique!" David thought.

"Okay...let's do it." Love said tossing his racket up and grabbing with his left hand as he sent the ball down backhanded.

"N-no way!" David thought as he hit a quick topspin shot.

"I normally don't go switching hands in a game, but I only do it for serious opponents." Love said switching hands once more and hitting it.

"Guess he knows when not to underestimate me anymore. I'll have to be careful with this guy." David thought as he hit back with a slice.

"Let's go!" Love said grabbing with both hands and swatting the ball down like a hammer hitting a nail.

"Just keep it up, Dave. Even the best players crack at some point." David thought as he hit back with a topspin. "But he's really wearing me out. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Yeah! I got ya…" Love said trying to hit once more before the ball broke through his racket and hit him right in the face.

"Ah! S-sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit it that hard." David said.

"Player injury! Point rewarded to Love! 40-All!" the ref said.

"Oh man. I really dug myself into a hole this time." David thought.

"Yeah...you have." Love said getting a new racket. "This is the last serve! So...serves up!" he said serving the ball at a rocket pace.

"Aw, damn it. This one again?" David thought. "I'm starting to wear out. I'll be lucky if I even make it through this match without collapsing." He thought as he hit it with a topspin.

"Haaaa! Love...Special!" Love said returning it.

"Just a little...more… Force it into a lob. Maybe…" David thought as he spotted a corner. "There!" David thought as he hit a slice ball there.

"Here it comes!" Love said hitting it but only by the rim of his racket. "Ah!" he said as it landed on the tip of the net as it spun on top. "Come on."

David was holding what little breath he had left as he could barely keep his eyes off.

"Come on...come on…" Love hoped as the ball slowed to a halt and then landed on the court.

(end song)

"Game over! Winner….David Ishihara!" the ref said.

"Whew…" David said as he held a hand on the court to keep him from collapsing.

"Aw man. I was so close." Love said groaning.

"You were. Honestly… I didn't think I'd make it through without collapsing right on the court." David said.

"Yeah. Your moves on the court had me using every move in my repertoire." Love said.

"I can tell from your eyes that you're very passionate about the sport." David said. "Don't stop here. Keep pushing forward, polishing those techniques, and one day you'll reach the top."

"Thanks. And from the monitors...the people you picked have conquered too." Love said pointing to the monitors showing each of the sports groups winning their matches. "Guess that's it. This sector's yours."

"So it is. I will wish you the best of luck in the future." David said.

He soon regrouped with everyone else in the center as a flag with the Ultra Hero Alliance symbol appeared in the center.

"Looks like we won." Ulrich said.

"Alright! Group hug!" Al said pulling everyone into a hug. "Now there's only nine sectors remaining."

"The others will complete their challenges, too. I'm sure of it!" David said.

"Well said David. Though I can't help but worry about them." Al said with a concerned look.

"They'll be fine. Ace is tough. He won't go down easy." Josuke said.

"Yeah but ever since he woke up, it's like he's a totally different person." Al said as she held her right arm.

"Geez… Everyone in your group are a bunch of worrywarts. Just relax and believe in them." David said.

"Alright. But I only worry because I care." Al said giving a fist bump to David.

"Now let's get some seats outside. I don't wanna miss a single moment." Mayumi said as they headed out.

"1 down...nine remain." Todoroki said.


	3. Connor vs Entertainers Dream

Connor and his posse marched into the sector to see all of the entertainment sections within before arriving at a section that resembled the wild west and a sign that said "Connor this way."

"Well...seems we've come to the right place." Connor said.

"Honestly I find this place a little weird." Orchid said.

"Entertainment, sweetheart. Singers, dancers, movies...all facets of entertainment." Connor said.

"Sweetheart?" Orchid said with a glare. "Are you always a flirt with everyone Connor?"

"Nope, just looking to get under your skin." Connor said as he marched inside. "Although now that i think about it… i really shoulda opted for Azura on this one…"

"Well Aria needed her for some reason, so sorry." Orchid said walking past him.

"Either way, if there really is an assassin there...we will be needed." Kabuki said.

"Yeah, although I think this place looks pretty cool." Stoj said as she flew around.

"Don't get distracted. That's how flies get zapped by the zapper." Connor said.

"I know." Stoj said flying up to him.

They entered the wild west setting as standing on the opposite side was a short man carrying heavy armor on his back. "So the cowboy finally comes."

"I take it your the assassin hired by the association?" Kabuki asked.

"You can call me the Armadillo.' he said. "And yes...I was hired to kill whichever leader stepped inside. Lucky for me, you're worth quite a lot."

"You don't seem like much." Maki said tossing a knife at him.

"Oh...I'm full of surprises." he said curling into a ball as the armor expanded all around him, forming a metal barrier and then breaking the knife. "Just like this. Now….it's time to make some pancakes!" he said as he rolled right at them at high speed.

"Sic em!" Orchid yelled summoning an energy tiger at him.

"Cute but it won't work!" Armadillo said as his ball form shattered the tiger.

"How about this? Gravity!" Stoj chanted trapping Armadillo in a purple dome.

"Nice...but this isn't gonna stop me." Armadillo said as slots opened in his armor as guns popped out firing in all directions.

"Crap!" Connor said grabbing Stoj as they ducked behind a building as the dome dispersed.

"This isn't going to work. We need to do something about that armor or we won't get anywhere with this guy." Harumi said.

"You're right. But…" Connor said looking into the building as he smiled. "I think I just cooked up a plan."

"Come out! Come out! You didn't go and die on me did you?" Armadillo asked before laughing.

"His armor is made of metal right?" Stoj asked.

"No...I've seen the metal used before. Its resistant to everything. But it's airtight too so he has to open to get air." Maki said.

"Maki...you're eager for a role in a major battle. Care to play the part of decoy?" Connor said.

"What do you got?" Maki asked.

"Come on...huh?" Armadillo said before Maki stepped out. "Found ya!" he said rolling at her.

"Just need to stay still." Maki thought as Armadillo rolled at her. "Come on…" she thought before seeing the armor open a bit. "Now!" she said tossing something inside.

"Huh? What the hell did she just?" Armadillo asked inside as a monitor popped up showing Maki holding a pin. "A pin….from a grenade?! Crap crap crap! I gotta lose it!" he said bouncing around before going to the center of town as he unfurled letting something drop. "Ha! Your plan failed ya…" he said before seeing it was a small egg. "An egg? But...why would she…" Armadillo said before a shot fired by Connor hit his chest.

"It was a fake out to get your guard down." Connor said smirking.

"Loser!" Stoj said to Armadillo. "Want me to give him shock treatment Connor?"

"Uh...no thanks. I can handle things." Connor said.

"How...how did you…" Armadillo said before he heard an explosion go off nearby.

"A simple trick. We were hiding behind a general store. I saw the eggs inside and came up with a plan." Connor said. "Maki would toss one of her grenades away and grab an egg. She waited for you to get close and tossed the egg the moment you opened for air. You would be so panicked, you wouldn't have time to think rationally."

"You little…." Armadillo said.

"Your names the Armadillo, right? I can only assume you're like Mantis, out for a little hunt on my pal Morph. That's why i'm worth so much to you, aint it?" Connor asked.

"Not just you…" he said bringing up a device showing pictures of Connor, Morph, David and Hope. "You four messed with an assassination...you four are on our radar. And now...all these people here are wanted too."

"Just try it. Touch me or my friends and I'll break your face." Orchid said.

"His threat is serious." Kabuki said approaching. "But so am I."

"Who do you...wait….You! I know you. The assassin Kabuki." Armadillo said.

"Seems I'm still remembered among the so called pros." Kabuki said.

"Listen here...send as many guys as you want. I ain't letting a single one touch Morph." Connor said aiming a gun at him, firing and freezing Armadillo in ice.

"Thanks for shutting him up Connor. But you do realize Stoj is in danger now?" Orchid said.

"So are you sweetheart. And that's….all she wrote." Connor said tipping his hat to the camera above as the audience outside cheered. "Heh. That was good. Like we're in an old west film."

"Whatever you say, Connor. Now let's go find some seats." Orchid said. "Also even though I'm in danger as well, Armadillo wasn't the first assassin I dealt with."

"Trust me, the guy before him put up a more decent fight." Connor said. "Though, David stopped him cold, too. That Arctic Style of his is very slick, if you ask me."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right, but power can eventually lead to corruption if not used wisely." Orchid said.

"Not that guy. He would rather die than succumb to evil." Connor said. "We're all kinda the same in a way. Now...let's head on out. I've had enough entertainment for one day."


	4. Ty vs Animal Paradise

Ty and his group soon entered Animal Paradise which was more like a gigantic zoo filled with animals and creatures from hundreds of worlds.

"This place is huge!" Ty said in shock.

"Yes, it is quite...interesting." Azura said as she looked around. "The nature is pretty here."

"Okay, i gotta ask, why'd you want her to come? Don't you think she'd be perfect in Connors group? She is a Songstress, and she's got a voice even Note would die for." Ty asked.

"Shut up." Aria said looking serious.

"Besides singing, I can hold my own in a fight." Azura said gripping her lance with both hands.

"Aria...this has something to do with Cipher doesn't it? It would be the only reason to bring us along as well." Twilight said.

"Yes. Considering what they do to Pokemon, I had a hunch they might be in here." Aria said.

"You notice how the three of us are always the ones to step up when something Pokemon-related comes up?" Twilight asked.

"Not all the time." Starlight said.

"You two aren't rusty yet and I couldn't ask the others considering our leaders would be split." Aria said. "Even though they were first choice."

"Wow. We're proud to be your last chance." Starlight said sarcastically.

"But why ask me to come along Aria? What is the plan?" Azura asked.

"Plan? There is no plan." Aria said.

"So we're basically going in blind." Ty said. "I don't like this."

"On the bright side, Necrozma's here in case things get hectic." Twilight said. "Good thing Mayumi gave me the Solgalium Z and N-Solarizer." Twilight said.

"Enough talk. I can tell we're almost there." Aria said as they walked up the stairs to a large battle arena.

"Ah...little Aria...acting all grown up." a voice said as a woman in elegant clothing appeared. "You've become a major pain."

"Venus...I had a feeling you were the one called." Aria said.

"So you know her?" Ty asked.

"She's an Admin for Cipher and controls all of the media in the Beast Universe in order to keep themselves hidden." Aria said.

"So she protects them from the outside world correct?" Azura asked putting a hand to her pendant.

"Yeah. Venus...you gonna fight me or what?" Aria asked.

"Oh...I intend to. Release the beasts!" she said as five cages opened up. Coming out of them was an adult looking ladybug, a weasel with sharp claws, a wooly pig with small tusks, a flying scorpion and a deer with strange antlers.

"Are those… Pokemon?" Ty asked.

"Yes. I detect five species." Rotomdex said. "Ledian, Stantler, Piloswine, Sneasel and Gligar."

"But it seems like they are being controlled." Azura said

"Not controlled." Aria said as her radar activated. "I freakin knew it. They're all Shadow Pokemon."

"Correct. I figured I could bring my little gang here for a fight. Attack." Venus said as they moved.

"I can only snag one at a time. Azura, you gotta get to cover." Aria said.

"No, maybe my song can help calm them down while you try to catch them." Azura said as her pendant glowed. "~You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek life…"

"Oh...I'm afraid song night's cancelled. Ledian, use Screech!" Venus said as Ledian let out a buzz that blocked out Azura's song.

"Azura...I won't ask again. Go...and Hide!" Aria said sending out Umbreon as it headbutted Ledian.

"Right. Come, Decidueye!" Twilight said.

"You too, Raichu!" Starlight said.

Decidueye came out and began attacking Gligar while Raichu was doing battle with Stantler.

Necrozma on its hand, was grappling with Piloswine and tossing it about while Ty fought Sneasel bare handed.

"I feel so…" Azura said as Venus smiled.

"Oh dear. You seem bored. No worries. I have someone perfect for you. Come." she said tossing out a ball as out came a light blue dog creature with long purple hair and white tendrils as it let out a cry.

"!" Azura had a shocked look on her face.

"Wait...is that?" Twilight asked.

"Bzzt! Suicune, the Aurora Pokemon! A Water Type! Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water." Rotomdex said.

"Could this be…?" Azura asked herself. "My perfect link?" She thought.

"Please. You'd have to take it from me first." Venus mocked as Suicune had a dark aura around it as it called out in pain.

"Suicune! Please hold on, my song will help you." Azura said as water gathered around her. "~In the white light, a hand reaches through, a blade cuts your heart in two, waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day! Sing with me a song, of birthrights and love, the light scatters through the sky above, dawn breaks through the day, white as a stone, lost in thoughts all alone~" She sang as the aura around Suicune began to fade.

"What the? She...she has the power of purification too?!" Venus said as Suicune approached Azura with a serious look in its eyes.

"Hello Suicune, my name is Azura." Azura said as she kneeled down and held her hand out to Suicune.

Suicune then allowed her to touch it before turning on Venus.

"How dare you turn against me, you useless creature! I'll put you in your place! Come, Steelix!" she said calling out a large iron snake creature.

Suicune then gathered power as it unleashed a powerful blast of water from its mouth.

"That move...its Hydro Pump!" Twilight said.

It hit Steelix dead on taking it out instantly.

"Ah…" Venus said in shock.

"It is over Venus, Suicune is no longer under your control." Azura said as she stood next to Suicune. "Surrender peacefully." She said staring at Venus with her golden eyes.

"I have a better idea." Venus said standing there for a moment before she turned and ran.

"Yeah, that's what i though!" Ty called as the Gligar standing next to him copied his motions. "Hey, what the?"

"Hahaha! Looks like this Gligar's a big fan of yours, Ty." Starlight said.

"You saying he's my perfect link?" Ty asked.

"Not unless you beat him, I think." Aria said.

"Are you nuts, I dont wanna beat up this little guy…" Ty said as Gligar copied him. "Hey, would you stop doing that?!"

"It seems its mimicing your movements because it wants to be tough." Starlight said.

"Tough huh? Fine. I'll claim him." Ty said.

"As for the rest...we can keep them on Habitat since they have no one to go back to." Aria said.

Azura looked at Suicune and put her hands on its face "You remind me of a friend from back home, shall I call you Kamui?" She asked.

It shook its head in agreement as Aria was catching all of the Shadow Pokemon one at a time.

"Okay. Ty, mind?" Aria asked.

"Sigh. Sorry buddy." he said to Gligar before doing a kick to the back of its head and knocking it out.

"Sorry, had to be done." Aria said capturing Gligar. "Now we just have to have Hope purify them back on the ships."

"We don't have to worry about Kamui though at least." Azura said walking up to them as she petted Kamui on the head, as she felt a little weak.

"You okay, Azura?" Ty asked.

"I'm fine I always feel a bit weak after I sing using my pendant." Azura reassured.

"Well this wasn't much of a fight. Sorry to drag you guys here. Seems I didn't really even need to." Aria said.

"You don't need to apologize. You just didn't expect it to be that small." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Well that's at least six Shadow Pokemon out of Cipher's clutches." Aria said.

"Yes, and we managed to save one of the three legendary beast pokemon." Azura said. "Now it's up to the others to clear the 7 remaining sectors."

"Yeah, I hope they'll do good." Ty said.

"All we can do is believe in them. Let us head outside." Azura said.

"Yeah. I can tell it won't be long now." Starlight said.


	5. Zexi vs Garden Kingdom

Zexi and his group soon entered a large area filled with hundred upon thousands of many different plants and trees within it.

"Wow. Almost feels like a jungle in here." Zexi said. "Cool."

"I can sense danger all around us." Kenshin said.

"Yes. Almost as if something was coming in all around us." Riku said as they were ignorant to the moving vines in the forest of plants and trees.

"Yeah...we need some excitement or this is gonna be pretty boring." Zexi said before a vine surged at him before Kenshin sliced it up.

"Hey! How dare you carve up one of my plants?!" a voice said over the mike.

"So you're with the Hobbyists?" Zexi asked.

"I am Daffodil...and these plants are from my Law of Gardening. I've given these plants life of their own and they are under my complete control." they said.

"Big deal. Do you know how many plant users we've dealt with already?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, this is just repetitive at this point." Zexi said yawning.

"Oh… so you've… dealt with Plant users before… oh, this is embarrassing…" Daffodil said.

"Look, we don't wanna have to do anything rash. Can you please let us through?" Riku asked.

"You know very well I can't do that." Daffodil said.

"Fine. Man, this is gonna be a short fight." Zexi said stretching as he prepared to run.

"Oh, this Talent Royale isn't about fighting or running… it's about…" Daffodil said before Zexi had sprinted through and got up in her face. "AHHHH! What the hell?!"

"Bye bye!" Zexi said before punching her and knocking her out.

"Sigh...this wasn't even worth the challenge." Kenshin sighed.

"Zexi, was there a reason you had to do that?" Riku asked.

"Duh. I beat her so we would win." Zexi said plainly.

"Is this guy even human?" Riku asked Kenshin.

"Even I do not know the answer to that question." Kenshin said.

"Good thing Harumi's got you as an influence. I don't think David would be too happy if she picked up his habits." Riku said.

"Indeed. He would likely try and keep her away from him." Kenshin said.

"Anyway, the sector is more or less secured, so we're done here." Riku said.

"Yeah..but...I was hoping for more of a fight." Zexi whined.

"Maybe you would if you didn't use your full power right away." Riku said.

"Asking him to hold back is like speaking to a cricket to stop chirping. It cannot be done." Kenshin said.

"Well...we may as well head out." Zexi said sighing as they entered the main hub just as Connor's group left. "You guys finished too?"

"Yep. It was tricky but good." Connor said.

"Man. I wish I had your fight." Zexi moaned.

"Oh, Zexi…" Harumi said sighing.

"He took out the hobbyist with one hit. It was over before it started." Kenshin said.

"As overpowered as he is, it's no wonder his fights aren't fair sometimes." Harumi said.

"Wasn't David like that, too?" Riku asked.

"Not really. He doesn't use his full power unless he has to fight seriously." Maki said.

"Speaking of David, he hasn't gotten back yet. I wonder what's keeping him?" Stoj asked.

"Are you seeing the flag in the sector? He finished already." Riku said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harumi asked.

"Has he always been good at sports?" Ty asked.

"There are a few he isn't fond of. But tennis? He's one of the best people I know!" Harumi said.

"I wonder how Hope's doing?" Starlight said.

"Look at the monitors, he's entering Gamer's Paradise right now. Oh, I hope he does okay against whoever this Aaron guy is…" Connor said. "Hopefully it goes well."


	6. Hope vs Gamer's Palace

Hope and his team entered Gamers Palace, a large room filled with arcade games and other platforms.

"Wow… This place is like a giant arcade. David would've liked this place for sure." Tapu Lele said.

"Would've?" Hope asked.

"Well, he's not taking this section and pretty much finished up with his already." Tapu Lele said.

"Oh, right. He's an avid gamer, too. Well, mostly racing and sports games, at least." Tapu Bulu said.

"Yeah. And he gets off and not have to deal with that evil kid! With his wicked smile, evil controller….and he's right behind me, isn't he?" Hope said.

"Yes I am." Aaron said.

"Why do I always end up the victim of that stunt?" Hope asked.

"Oh don't worry. After I'm done with you, you'll be the victim for real. A murder...victim." Aaron said.

"Listen, Aaron. I'm sorry about your dad. But you have to understand that I didn't intend for him to die!" Hope said.

"Shut up. Now it's time...for the game-a-thon!" Aaron said.

"Game a what now?" Hope asked.

"Enter two player mode." Aaron said as his controller split into two as he tossed one to Hope. "We'll be playing three games. Best 2 out of 3 is the winner."

"Leaving the others out so you could get your revenge?" Hope asked.

"Oh they won't all be out. They will be the players of the games we're going to play." Aaron said.

"Oh...I see." Hope said.

"You can use players from your group...and players from mine." Aaron said pointing to a row of soldiers.

"Feels strange having that done to us without being armatized." Tapu Koko said.

"So i'll be the one controlling you guys…. Thats a ton of load on my back…" Hope admitted.

"Just relax, Hope. That kind of attitude leads to careless mistakes. Just consider which of us is best suited for each of his challenges." Tapu Fini said.

"Okay Aaron, you're on. What're the games?" Hope asked.

"First game….Tetris!" Aaron said as an arcade console popped up as one of Aaron's soldiers stepped onto the portal to the right. "Choose your player."

"Guess he's got a soft spot for the classics." Tapu Bulu said.

"Fine. I pick...Tapu Lele! With her psychic powers, she can move those falling blocks." Hope said.

"Leave it to me!" Tapu Lele said

"Game...start!" Aaron said as the blocks started falling as Tapu Lele and the soldier were sent into the game.

"Let's go, Lele!" Hope said using Lele to stack the blocks as they were falling one by one.

"He's good…." Aaron said as the soldier was impacted by the blocks, as they were heavier then they look. "Okay, I admit this game was a bad choice of my soldiers."

Tapu Lele continued to stack the blocks one by one with Psychic, until the game cleared.

=GAME CLEAR!=

"Sorry Aaron, bad choice there. Any other games you wanna test your mettle with me?" Hope asked.

"Okay wise guy… how about...this?" Aaron said snapping his fingers as a boxing ring replaced the arcade game. "A boxing video game like Punch Out!" Aaron said.

"Oh come on…" Hope said as the soldier took to the ring. "For a situation like this…." Hope said as Aaron aimed his controller at him and hit him. "I will pick Odd." Hope said before the connection was disconnected.

"Uh...okay." Odd said shaking nervously as he walked into the ring. "Why did he pick me? Tapu Koko or Bulu would have been…" Odd said before the bell rang as the soldier started punching and punching him. "Ahh!"

"Odd!" Sonata said.

"Why'd hope pick Odd? Unless…." Tapu Koko said looking at Aaron with a smirk on his face. "Of course. He controlled Hope and made him pick."

As the game ended, Hope realized what happened. "You cheater! Is there no shred of dignity in you?!" Hope said.

"I'm just wanted to hurry to the final result." Aaron said pointing to a guillotine.

"Uh…" Hope said.

"I've been promised the moment I win, I get to kill you." Aaron said.

"Crap." Hope said. "Okay, one win and one loss. What's the final game?"

"Its...Dance Dance Revolution." Aaron said.

"What? Damn, I suck at rhythm games." Hope said.

"Uh Hope...if it's all right…" Sonata said before whispering something to him.

"Ah...okay...you're on." Hope said.

"Then let's begin." Aaron said as a soldier and Sonata stepped up. The music soon started as Sonata and the soldier started dancing.

"This is too perfect…." Aaron said before he saw Hope not even touching his controller. "What the?!"

"I told you, I suck at rhythm games. So I figured I'd let her go nuts. She's so absent minded, it's not hard for her to follow the way of the machine." Hope smirked.

"Cocky little…" Aaron said. "If I try and control her, my soldier won't dance and I lose." he thought. "I just need to keep him going till the girl collapses."

"Oh, you're in for a doozy if you think that~" Tapu Lele said as Aaron was surprised she read his mind. "Psychic-type, remember?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as 20 minutes in, Sonata still danced as the console Aaron used was smoking a bit.

"I don't get it. It's been 20 minutes and she isn't even showing exhaustion." Aaron said.

"She's a former idol, idiot. She's used to stuff like this. And she's done this machine before." Hope said.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Sonata told me on one of Odd's dates with her, she dominated it with a record of 5 hours." Hope said.

"5...hours?!" Aaron said in shock before his console blew a circuit and the soldier collapsed. "Game...over." Aaron said before fainting.

"I don't blame you for holding a grudge against us for taking out your father. But it wasn't even me that did the deed. You blame me by association." Hope said. "Hopefully we can play again when you've matured a bit." Hope said as his console vanished. "Later." he said walking away.

'You know, there's something I've been meaning to ask him as a gamer… How would the four of us work in a fighting game?" Tapu Koko asked.

"Hmm… You know, Koko… That's a very good question." Tapu Bulu said.

"Yeah, I mean, David and Sectonia don't armatize with us all the time." Tapu Fini said.

"Well in my opinion, as a gamer, Tapu Koko would be the fighter." Odd said.

"And the rest of us would be support. That...actually makes sense." Tapu Lele said.

"Uh huh. We should probably go find seat now...after we pry away Sonata." Hope said as Sonata still danced at a now turned off machine.

"I got this." Odd said as he grabbed her and dragged her off.

"Five defeated...five left. Everyone...you better win." Hope said.


	7. Ace vs Aquarium Majesty

(Tekken Tag Tournament 2- Heavenly Garden)

As Ace and his group walked in they saw the area having hundreds of fish tanks either salt or fresh water filled with many aquatic environments.

"So this is Aquarium Majesty…" Ace said as he looked around. "It's beautiful."

"It would be nice if the oceans back on our world were like this." Leviathan said looking around as well.

"Don't let your guard down you two. My scanners say one of the Hobbyist's are around here." Phantom said.

Aya looked around and sensed someone behind one of the tanks. "I know you're there, come out and show yourself!"

"Hehehe. Well well….looky who showed up." a voice said as a familiar Hobbyist came out in bandages and a leg cast.

"Fisher?" Jimbei said.

"You know him Boss Jimbei?" Ace asked.

"He was a Hobbyist we encountered in Glenwood trying to destroy a city. Why are you here? Your law was destroyed." Jimbei said.

"Diablo's given me a second chance to keep my spot, but I can only keep it if I get rid of you lot." Fisher said.

"Just try if you can freak." Leviathan said as she pointed her spear at him. "We've come too far to let you stop us!"

"Bring it on!" Fefnir shouted pumping his fist out before Ace held his arm out.

"Wait." Ace said before he walked ahead of the group. "Why do you side with Diablo?"

"Easy. I hate other universes and he lets me fish anything I want. Like say….a great white!" Fisher said pressing a button as a portal opened as a shark grabbed him and dragged him in.

"It could be a trap, should we go after him sir Jimbei?" Harpuia asked. "Because some of us have to stay here if that portal leads to somewhere underwater."

"Yes. A great white shark is the most predatory of sharks." Jimbei said diving in after Ace.

"Let me go! Or there will be hell to freeze over you!" Ace yelled struggling.

"Ace, it is time you used my power." Shiva said in his mind.

"Are you sure Lady Shiva?" Ace asked as he pulled out a device similar to Model O but with Shiva's design on it. "Ok then...Here goes! Rock On!" He yelled as he became trapped in icicles causing the shark to let go.

Ace shattered the ice around him as he was shown wearing a ice blue vest, boots, bracers, white armor leggings, and a helmet with a white crystal in the center along with Shiva's dreadlocks in the back along with her cape as he summoned a cybernetic version of Diamond Dust with Shiva's Chakram as the arrow tip. He shot the arrow into the shark, freezing it solid as Jimbei and Leviathan arrived.

"It seems i had no reason to worry for you, young Ace." Jimbei said.

"Oh...you'll have a whole heap of worries." Fisher said pricking his finger as a drop of blood fell into the water as the sharks smelled it.

(Megaman Zero 2-Strong Will)

"Everyone! Scatter so they don't surround us!" Leviathan said.

What's going on?" Ace asked.

"Sharks go into a frenzy when they smell blood." Jimbei said striking one coming at them.

"Yeah, try to make a few of them follow you and deal with them as quickly as possible." Leviathan said as she went into her armed phenomenon form and dashed away as a few sharks followed her. "Catch me if you can!"

"Right! Let's go Boss Jimbei!" Ace said as he fired another arrow freezing one of the sharks.

"We need to escape before they completely overcome us. Up through the way we came." Jimbei said striking two more.

"Alright. Leviathan come on!" Ace called out as he fired three more arrows.

"Right behind you guys!" Leviathan said as she floated underneath them. "Hang on boys!" She said to them as she sped up to the surface.

"Brace yourself boss!" Ace yelled to Jimbei with G-Force in his face. "G-Force in my faaaaace!"

"What the hell?" Fisher said looking down before they crashed into him as they jumped out. "God! You broke my nose!" he shouted.

"Serves you right." Ace said.

"Oh grow up, you big baby! It'll heal over time." Leviathan said to Fisher.

"Give up?" Jimbei asked.

"God yes. Please just go." Fisher whined.

(Music End)

"Nicely done you two." Ace said as he High fived Leviathan and shook Jimbei's hand before he turned back to normal. "Thanks for coming to the rescue." He said as they walked back to the others.

"Is everyone alright?" Harpuia asked.

"We're fine. Seems it was a waste for most of Spirit Force to come." Jimbei said.

"I'm sorry if I dragged you guys with me." Ace said as he apologized.

"It's alright little bro, no harm done. We just didn't know what to expect in here." Spade said as he put a hand on Ace's shoulder. "Now let's go find some seats." He said as everyone left the sector.

"Only four left." Ace thought. "Jexi, Jack, Linc and Benny I believe you can finish this. Come back to us safe and sound." He thought with a smile on his face.


	8. Benny vs Cultural Pavillon

Benny and his group soon entered a large sector with artistic supplies, historical artifacts and even a few kitchens in progress.

"I can't believe I let Hope drag me into this. What was he thinking? I can't even fight." Benny said.

"That's why we're here to help you young Benny." Minerva said walking alongside him with her wyvern.

"Besides, it was a last minute thing. Diablo was always like that." Daisy said.

"Well, may as well get it over with." Benny said as standing before them was an intelligent looking man.

"Hello and welcome. You gaze upon the mightiest, most talented and richest of the Hobbyists...Colt." he said.

"So you're our opponent huh?" Mari asked as she pushed her glasses up. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Colt."

"Be silent, you ugly looking flea." Colt said. "And you...you are from that horrid restaurant to all the worlds right?"

Benny then stopped cowering. "What...did you just say?"

"You heard me! That place you work at is nothing but an ugly hideous eyesore that deserves to fade." Colt said.

"Hey! That's a popular restaurant youre talking about! Everyone likes to go there!" Daisy said.

"Yes, I'm sure the rats enjoy it a lot." Colt said laughing.

"….Please keep quiet." Benny said seriously. "Tell me...what would I have to do to win?"

"Simple. You will cook a dish for me and two of my best employers. Get 3 out of 3...and you win. Though I doubt it." Colt said.

"3 out of three? Fine. Easy enough." Benny said.

"Will you be alright by yourself Benny?" Mari asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I said...I can't fight. But cooking….that is my war zone! My battleground!" Benny said.

"Then go and kick that snooty brat's butt!" Mari said as she and Benny fist bumped.

Benny soon entered the kitchen as his group watched. "So, anything specific?" Benny asked.

"Anything you wish will do." Colt said.

"Hmm. In that case...I'll make a meat dish...using the meat of the Jidori Chicken." Benny said getting the meat out.

"Ah. Maybe you do have class. What is the dish?" Colt asked.

"Gyoza." Benny said.

"G-gyoza?" Colt said before he and judges laughed as Benny smirked.

"You have 30 minutes. Begin." one of them said as Benny got started.

"Holy cow, look at him go!" Mari said. "Go Benny! Go Benny!"

He let the wings of the chicken cook without air before he smiled. "About time." he said grabbing a green canister and sprinkling something over it.

"What's he putting on that chicken?" Daisy wondered. "Wait...is that….Parmesan Cheese?"

"This isn't an ordinary gyoza, rich boys. So pay attention." Benny said as he started stuffing the wings with filling letting it cook more before adding the sauce. "It's ready." he smirked before presenting chicken wings with cheese covering its outline. "Cheese feathered chicken gyoza."

"How appalling. You assaulted that innocent chicken with your cooking. I think we can agree it fails." Colt said reaching for the red button before one of the judges stopped him.

"Wait...hold it. Couldn't we just taste it just to make sure?" one of them said as they were drooling at the mouth.

"Yes...I agree." the other said doing the same.

"Show some class! What is wrong with you two?" Colt said in shock before he could get the scent as well. "What on earth?"

"Go on. Take a bite." Benny said smirking as the judges grabbed the gyoza and began to rapidly eat it up. "Though hurry before its all gone."

"Grrr." Colt said taking a piece and eating it as his mouth was overcome with flavor. "H...how is this….he made it….perfect." he said as he and the judges hit the three green buttons.

"You did it Benny!" Mari said as she pulled him into a hug.

"How did you…" Daisy said.

"That lies with my other weapon." Benny said holding a red bottle.

"Ketchup?" Daisy said.

"It must of been quite the secret weapon to make the judges enjoy the dish. Well done." Minerva said.

"I used the glutamic acid in the ketchup to mix with the meat, creating a waterfall of flavors." Benny said.

"But still that was the most awesome cooking I've seen so far!" Mari said happily.

"I won't let anyone get away with talking trash about my restaurant.' Benny said walking off. "Not now, not ever."

"You guys go on ahead I just need to say something to Colt real quick." Mari said.

"You aren't going to do anything bad, are you?" Daisy asked.

"Oh no, just teaching him a lesson in respect." Mari said as she held a frying pan and walked towards Colt. "Oh Colt, I just want to say a few words and..." She said before bonking him on the head knocking him out. "That's for calling me an ugly flea you ingrate!" She said before walking to the others. "All done."

"That was really unnecessary." Daisy said.

"Well he was insulting so I taught him to respect others." Mari said smiling at them. "Shall we?"

"Okay." Daisy said. "Benny's no doubt returning to the restaurant. Which I don't mind. Just wish he stayed a bit longer." She thought.


	9. Jexi vs Fighter's Mountain

Jexi and his group soon came to a large mountain that seemed to reach up high into the sky itself as Jexi looked at the sign.

"To conquer this sector, conquer the mountain of 100 skilled martial artists." Jexi read.

"Hmm, don't let your guard down everyone, it could be a trap." Jago said as he crossed his arms.

"Diablo wouldn't have gone to any lengths to trap me. He knows my skills too well." Jexi said. "Ranma...are you ready?"

"Yeah. It's about time I got some fighting in." Ranma said.

"This will be interesting." Maya said drawing Temperance and Vengeance. "Let's go."

The four of them started trekking up the mountain as they came across one single man in white robes.

"I am Number 1. Your first opponent." he said. "Hiyah!" he said making a kung fu pose.

"I shall handle this one." Jago said getting into his fighting stance. "You three go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Got it." Jexi said as they ran up the steps to see a guy exactly like the one below. "Wait, didn't we?"

"I am Number 2! Your second opponent." he said going for a judo pose.

"Ranma, Jexi, hurry to the top I'll handle him." Maya said getting into a fighting stance. "We don't want you to be too exhausted when the rest of them appear, go! I'll be right behind you!"

"Okay." Jexi said as he and Ranma continued ahead before seeing another identical man. "Okay, are you guys triplets or…"

"I am Number 3! Your third opponent!" he said doing a karate pose.

"Fire Punch!" Ranma said taking him out easily. "This is getting old real…" he said before the man vanished in smoke.

"I see. The person we're fighting has a law that can duplicate himself." Jexi said.

"It happened to us as well when we defeated the other two." Jago said as he and Maya approached.

"This may be what the sign meant by 100 martial artists." Maya theorized. "A hundred replicas with a different fighting style."

"In that case...we're gonna have to plow through these replicas." Jexi said. "This is one heck of a whirlwind tour." he said as they charged up.

"If we find the real one, the replicas might disappear if we knock him out." Jago said.

"He's most likely at the top of the mountain waiting." Jexi said.

"Then let us forge on." Maya said.

They continued to climb up the mountain, battling each replica of the man that got in their way at each leg of the journey up the mountain, each fighter getting tougher and tougher to beat before they finally defeated the 99th fighter.

"Okay...if I'm right...the real on is waiting on the next stage." Jexi said.

"Are you alright Jexi? Here take this." Maya said as she handed him an elixir.

"I'm good." Jexi said tossing it. "Let's finish it."

The four of them marched up the last leg before they were shocked to see an old man meditating in the middle of the room.

"Wait… so you're the one behind all of those 99 replicas?" Ranma asked.

"Yes...I have waited here...for 30 years...for someone to come." he said in a withered voice as he coughed.

"Please, you're not well, let me help you." Jago said.

"No no. I'm fine. I have waited for 30 years for an opponent of your caliber. Many have tried and failed but you are the first to reach here in 30 years. Now...we have to...cough cough." the old man said trying to move.

"What should we do? It is not right to fight someone that is unwell." Maya said.

"Or so elderly. It's obvious he is no longer in fighting condition." Jexi said.

"There is no need for you to fight sir, you mustn't push yourself." Jago said.

"No no. If I don't, then that would mean I would have wasted the last 30 years of my life, fighting random opponents." he said getting in a pose. "Come on...show me..what ya….got."

"Very well." Jago said as he bowed and his tattoos glowed. "Jexi I request your assistance."

"I see. Fine...you want to go out like a real warrior right...then I'll give you a fight to remember." Jexi said.

"Here it...comes!" the old man said throwing a weak punch.

"Ultimate Color...Punch!" Jexi said doing a soft punch and knocking the old man back.

"You did the right thing to hold back." Jago said putting a hand on Jexi's shoulder. "He was no longer suitable to fight. He deserves to rest now."

"Ha….your punch. You remind me of him. Of Gold." the old man said.

"Wait...you know him?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. I fought him years ago. The only one to ever beat me. How magnificent he was." he said.

"I see. You should know...I'm his son." Jexi said.

"Ha...I figured as much. You almost look like him. But now...it's time for me...to rest." he said before vanishing into a mass of light.

"He was a man with great honor. Are you alright?" Maya asked.

"I'm fine. I just feel sorry...I bet he was more amazing in his prime." Jexi said. "But he wasted his remaining years...waiting for someone who wasn't gonna come."

"Diablo is such a diabolical man… to bring someone to wait years for someone. He will pay." Jago said.

"He didn't bring him in. This mountain was likely already here before Talent Corp came. He has a law...but he wasn't a Hobbyist. Just someone to train promising martial artists...like a teacher." Jexi said.

"Diablo's time will come, we just have to believe in Linc and the others." Maya said putting a comforting hand on Jexi's shoulder. "I'm sure the old man is already proud to see how much you've grown through your journey."

"Yeah. Let's head out." Jexi said walking down the mountain.


	10. Jack vs Rarity Talents

Jack and his small posse entered the sector to see it a large sparkling amusement park like city with varying buildings set up around.

"Huh. Not at all what I was expecting." Jack said.

"(It is very...interesting to say the least.)" Hisako said as she looked around. "(And the name of this sector would throw people off if they came inside here)."

"Rarity Talents...as in….rare talents." Joker said.

"(Yes, but why make it look like an amusement park?)" Hisako asked.

"It's to make it much more entertaining." a voice said as standing on a building was a woman in a mask and black clothing. "Welcome!"

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"You may call me the Black Rose. A girl talented in...stealing." she said.

"So a thief." Jack said smirking.

"(She looks like she would make a Phantom Thief, but let's see if she has the skills.)" Hisako said smirking at the boys. "(She's all yours, boys.)"

"Okay...so tell me...what's the challenge or whatever." Jack asked.

"A competition in thievery. In my costume I have hidden three things. A bronze pen, a silver coin and a golden chalice. Your objective is to steal all three objects from me before time is up." Black Rose said.

"So basically steal from you. I think I can handle that." Jack said.

"Now let's begin!" Black Rose said jumping back as Joker charge.

"Arsene!" Joker shouted summoning his persona as its cursed flames chased after her.

"Time for a real show. Izanagi!" she shouted as a familiar swordsman persona guarded her.

"A persona? But…" Joker said.

"Correct! I am an Enhanced with the abilities of Yu Narukami!" Black Rose declared.

"Then I guess I know what I'm gonna take." Jack said charging in only for Izanagi to block.

"I know of your law very well. It's pretty useless unless you can actually touch me." Black Rose quipped.

"So you've done your homework." Jack said tossing a knife at her as she jumped.

"You have horrible aim!" Black Rose shouted.

"Do I?" Jack asked with a smirk before one of the pockets on her costume ripped as falling into Jack's hands was the bronze pen. "One down, two to go."

"Heh. Lucky shot." Black Rose said as she leapt from building to building.

"Hey, you lazy spirit! Make yourself useful and chase her!" Jack ordered.

"(Show some respect for the dead!)" Hisako said as she disappeared and reappeared near Black Rose.

"Change!" she said. "Pyro Jack!" she said as appearing was a pumpkin headed spirit as it breathed fire upon her.

Hisako slashed the flames away with her Katana and stunned Black Rose with the hilt giving her the chance to grab the coin.

"(Here)." Hisako said warping next to the thieves as she handed the coin to Jack. "(You're welcome, by the way)."

"Alright. One more to go." Jack said.

"But that last object is that chalice, and you will never be able to find that." Black Rose assured.

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll have to frisk you." Jack said charging once more.

"Change! Orochi!" she said summoning a nine headed snake that attacked.

"Arsene!" Joker said blocking the attack for Jack as he ran across the snakes necks.

"What is…." Black Rose said in shock.

"You call yourself a master thief? Ha! You couldn't even take candy from a little baby." Jack said.

"Damn...thief." Black Rose said as Jack rushed passed her but not before a quick hug before breaking away with the chalice.

"Sorry...looks like I win." Jack smirked as Black Rose fell onto the ground into a bunch of roses.

"Hey! Are you…" Joker said going into the bushes only to find her gone except for a card and rose. "She escaped? So quickly?"

"Heh. Somehow I doubt we've seen the last of our little rose bud." Jack said smiling. "Still, if I'm not careful, she could blossom into competition."

"(Shall we go now? I'm sure everyone else is waiting for us)." Hisako said.

"By now...I'm guessing that 8 other areas have been cleared, leaving just…" Jack said as meanwhile Linc and his group travelled up a set of stairs to the top of the castle where Diablo waited.

"Diego…" Linc said.

"Linc…" Diablo said.

"It's taken 20 years...now we can settle things." Linc said.

"Indeed." Diablo said.

"We'll end this here and now!" the two of them shouted.


	11. Linc vs Diablo

"Just know that we're here for you Linc." Linde said holding Aura close to her.

"That's right. It's all up to us now!" Shuichi said.

"Let's give it everything we got!" Guy said drawing his sword. "Aelita, Papelne, you two ready?"

"No….please stay back. But Shuichi...you are the only one I would trust to fight at my side." Linc said.

"Linc…" Shuichi said.

"And...you're the only one I can trust to save him." Linc said.

"Save me? Surely you jest." Diablo said.

"You heard me monster! I'm not gonna stop...till I get my friend back!" Linc said.

"You hold onto a lost thought." Diablo said summoning a contract before it vanished as it became a staff. "One that will never return."

"Shuichi, Linc please help him." Linde said. "I have a staff if you need healing after the battle."

"Of course." Shuichi said equipping the Drill Wispon.

"Here it comes! Get long!" Diablo said as the staff grew to long lengths as he swung at Linc.

"Number 5: Destruction Chain!" Linc said sending a chain at Diablo as it pierced through him and a document before it vanished as did the staff.

"What the...what did you just do?" Diablo said.

"This is a chain I created in order to destroy major evils. This is a chain that can destroy powers and their extra abilities." Linc said.

'I see. In that case, there is no holding back." Diablo said summoning another contract as he materialized two guns from it and fired at the two as Linc guarded by spinning his chains.

"Shuichi!" Linc said.

"Right!" Shuichi said. He switched to the Burst Wispon and shot flames at the bullets coming towards them.

"Destruction Chain!" Linc said destroying the contract Diablo used.

"Inconceivable." Diablo said.

"I'm avenging all of our comrades that were lost in the prison due to your plans." Linc said.

"My plans? Do you even know what they had planned? Working as their personal slaves to enforce laws against the makers for all eternity. I wanted no part in that." Diablo said summoning a scythe.

"You sold your soul just for freedom. Though I can't help but thank you for giving me freedom. Without it, I never would have entered the world outside. So...I will do whatever I can to save you!" Linc said as he and Diablo charged at one another and entered a fatal clash.

"These two are really going at it." Shuichi said. "I… I feel so useless. I know I said I'd help Linc, but… How can I possibly stand against power like that? He's on a whole different league than Infinite. Kaede… I'm sorry. It looks like I don't have what it takes after all." Shuichi said as lights start to flicker around him. "Huh? Wh-what's this?"

"Shuichi….fight until your last breath." a voice said.

"Rantaro?" Shuichi said.

"This is your chance. Wipe that smirk off that degenerate's face." Tenko said.

"Atua has seen your exploits. You must not err." Angie said.

"You have friends by your side. Don't forget that." Miu said.

"You got this, Shuichi. If anyone can beat this creep, it's you." Ryoma said.

"You've come so far, Shuichi. Do not give up now." Korekiyo said.

"We were revived by the Heroes Coalition...don't let that happen to you." Kokichi said.

"Come on. Do this!" Tsumugi said.

"You carry the hopes of every universe. Don't let them go to waste." Keebo said.

"The impossible is possible! You just gotta make it so! You hear me?" Kaito said.

"Kaito…" Shuichi said.

"Shuichi...no matter what, no matter where you go, we will always fight at your side." Kaede said.

"Kaede…" Shuichi said as the group and Diablo saw astral projections of the 53rd season cast while Maki, Himiko, Gonta and Kirumi stood in the stands to support.

"Fight on! Shuichi!" They all said.

"Your friends are with you, Shuichi. Believe in them and they'll believe in you." Linde said.

"Everyone…" Shuichi said. "You're right. I'm not alone in this. As long as my friends are by my side, I will fight until the bitter end!" As the lights converged and Shuichi glows with a strong aura.

"What in the… What is this power?" Diablo said.

"Shuichi…." Linc said. "No...everyone. Together….nothing is impossible!" Linc said jumping back and teaming with Shuichi.

"Here it comes!" They both said. "Double...Wish….Strike!" Shuichi and Linc said charging at Diablo with the visions of their friends behind them as they ran at Diablo who blocked with the scythe.

"So much...power." Diablo said as the scythe began to break. "So...this is how it ends. The last 20 years...all of it for nothing." Diablo said looking down as he smiled as they broke through and landed a finishing strike as a hole was burst through Diablo's chest.

"Diego!" Linc said breaking from the attack as he ran to the fallen Diablo. "Your...your body."

"Don't...feel sad for me. I was doomed the moment I made my soul into a law anyway." Diablo said weakly.

Linde ran over and tried to heal him but to no avail.

"Don't bother healing me… We all know it's not going to work or make things better. How can I live a normal life...with these hands so stained?" Diablo asked.

"Our hands aren't any cleaner, Diablo." Shuichi said. "We've all had our share of sins."

"Yes...but mine are unforgivable. So many lives destroyed, so many taken, controlled, played. I saw life as nothing more than a game." Diablo said.

"Diego...no, you can't go! You and I promised...you promised we'd live our dreams together!" Linc shouted.

"Linc...there is something I should have told you. I was not brought there to be a guard. In truth, I was a prisoner in your charge. I was told I was your friend in order to keep you close. I was born into this world a devil...but those few years with you...they were the most enjoyable ones of my life." Diablo said shedding a tear. "Linc...please….keep my dream...alive." Diablo said as he shut his eyes and died with a smile on his face.

Linde looked at Linc and pulled him into a hug not saying a word as she shed a few tears.

"Linc… I… I'm sorry." Shuichi said.

"Thank you. Diego...he was like a brother to me. My only friend...until I met all of you." Linc said to Shuichi. "You gave me a free will, a reason to live."

"Don't ever forget those words and keep them close to your heart. Believe in yourself and you'll believe in your friends." Linde said as she held Linc's shoulders.

Linc soon broke away as he picked up Diablo's body. "I'm going to give him a proper burial. Then...I'll return to fulfill his last wish." Linc said heading out.

"Safe travels Linc!" Linde called out to him. "Just remember that you're not alone!"

"Shuichi...until the day we meet again. Farewell." Linc said before he was finally out of sight.

"Are you alright Shuichi?" Papelne asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how or why, but… him, and my revived friends… I know that I'll see them again one day." Shuichi said.

"Good, keep those words close to you. Come on, everyone's waiting for us." Guy said putting a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"Now...it's time for what we came here for." Shuichi said as the castle opened. "Time to go to God's Core."


	12. Epilogue: God's Core

The groups soon met back up in sector 10, taking the elevator to the basement and walking down the halls before approaching the gigantic sphere that was known as God's Core.

"So...this is God's Core." Ace said.

"Yes, no doubt about it." David said.

"So what should we do?" Al asked.

"I'm thinking that we should put the crystals back. They were powering this thing, after all." David said.

"Alright then let's do it." Ace said.

David then inserted the six crystals as the seven torches erupted into flames.

"To those who listen...I am God's Core, granter of wishes seven." the sphere said.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ace asked looking at the leaders.

"Yeah. We all did." David said.

"I ask now. What shall be your seven wishes?" it asked.

"I'll start first." Jexi said. "I wish for there to be a new master of Fighter's Mountain."

"It is granted." God's Core said as one torch blew out. "Six remain."

"I'll meet you guys back outside." Ace said about to leave.

"Wait, don't you want a wish?" Ty asked.

"But there are only six left and there are seven of you, I don't know if God's Core finds me worthy." Ace said with a saddened look.

"Pretty sure it doesn't care. Eh. He can have mine. I don't need it." Jack said.

"Are you sure, Jack?" Ace asked.

"I prefer to take with my hands. Wishing is an easy way out." Jack said.

"Alright then, thank you Jack. The rest of you make your wishes before mine." Ace said to the other leaders.

"I wish...that this hole in my chest was filled." Connor said.

"It is granted." God's Core said as the hole in Connor's chest was filled with flesh once more. "Five remain."

"I guess I'm up then." David said. "My wish...is for Neu's condition to be cured."

"Me?" Neu asked.

"Yes. You are raised by those guys to be a weapon. You deserve a chance to live your own life." David said.

"By curing his condition, his law will cease to be." God's core said.

"I understand." David said.

"Very well. It is granted." it said as another torch went out. "Four remain."

"I got it. I wish for all loyalist groups with evil intentions to be disbanded and live better lives." Zexi said.

"It is granted." God's Core said as another torch went out. "Three remain."

"I got this. I wish for a space in Central City in order to make my base here." Ty said.

"It is granted." God's Core said as another torch went out. "Two remain."

"Hmm…. what to wish for…?" Hope asked. "This is hard."

"Why not wish for the people who lost their lives to Diablo back to life?" Roy asked.

"What is this, Dragon Ball?" David asked.

"Some of those lives don't deserve to come back…" Hope said looking at Leonis. "No...what I have is unique. It may be strange but...I wish that once a year, two new universes would be born."

"Are you certain? Such a wish could have unintended consequences." God's Core said.

"Diablo wanted all universes to be erased except Standard. I want to show him as he passes away that all universes are accepted, no matter what others think." Hope said. "Also, I'm used to my actions coming back to bite me at this point."

"You seem driven. Very well. It is granted." God's Core said. "One wish remains."

"Ok...here I go." Ace said before he looked to the others and back at God's Core. "I wish for... Dang, I can't think of anything."

"Just relax, Ace. Just think about what you wanted more than anything." David said.

"Alright." Ace said before looking at God's Core again. "I wish to learn the arts of Elemental Magic so that I may be able to help my friends protect the multiverse."

"If that is all, then it is granted." God's Core said as the final torch went out.

"Really? Another powerup?" Hope asked.

"I'm not learning it all at once, just one element at a time." Ace said

"Well, you should…" Nami said before the place started to shake.

"Now that all the wishes are granted, there's no reason for this place to stay up anymore." David said.

"I don't think its the room." Jexi said looking at God's Core.

"I have fulfilled my purpose. Now that I have, I will now destroy myself and the floor with me. This is farewell." God's Core said.

"We need to get out of here, Stoj!" Ace said to the Fairy.

"Right! One teleport spell coming up. Kirumi, help me out!" Stoj said as she flipped through Brynhildr.

"Understood." Kirumi said.

"Teleport!" Both Kirumi and Stoj said as everyone was teleported away.

They soon found themselves outside of Talent Corp as they breathed heavily in relief.

"Okay, that was way too close." Jexi said.

"Thank goodness we're all ok. Thanks." Ace said to Kirumi and Stoj giving a thumbs up to everyone.

"Well...it was a long hard journey but God's Core and the Hobbyists are finally gone." Jexi said.

"Maybe we should celebrate." Ace said clapping his hands together. "We saved the multiverse, and I got to meet all of you, so what do you think?" He asked the leaders and their teammates

"Eh, we need a party, don't we?" Hope asked.

"Yes, we all worked hard to help save everyone, I think we deserve a little break." Azura said as she petted Kamui.

"She really has taken a liking to you, hasn't she?" David asked.

"It seems so, I didn't think my perfect link would be a legendary Pokemon." Azura said.

"Let's go out for a little lunch. All on Ace and his crew." Hope said as they cheered and marched off.

"Yup my treat, I'll even have Mari restock any supplies you need and help upgrade anyone's weapons." Ace said smiling at them. "Good thing I saved all these back on Al's world." He said pulling out 1000 Gold Bars.

"We're good on weapons but we'll take the supplies." Ty said,

"Good, I'll have Mari replicate some Elixirs for everyone." Ace said.

"No RPG potions. Just regular food and drinks will do." Connor said.

"Alright, come on let's go." Ace said. "I'll be able to use the money from these bars to buy ingredients to make a lot of stuff. Sanji? Kirumi? Care to help me cook up a buffet for everyone?"

"As you wish." Kirumi said with a bow.

"We can do that." Sanji said as the groups walked off.

The first time of the Ultra Hero Alliance joining forces to defeat a large group. But will they ever be needed to be called on again? Well, only time can tell for that one.

The end.


End file.
